


【1VD】When the stars threw down their spears, And water'd heaven with their tears

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 蒙杜斯过于相信尼洛·安杰洛，或者说过于怀疑——他给予了它不该拥有的力量，问题大概就出在这些额外的力量上。是看尾方老师漫画1D后有感而写的，尾方老师真是太会了，我能对着1D和阿V和黑天使冲一个月。有暴力、饮血、rape/non-con等情节和巨物恐惧、食人（未遂）暗示，以及NSFW——我个人相信非常不适宜上班时间及公共场合观看。……我是怎么写着写着开始靠近R18G的呢？





	【1VD】When the stars threw down their spears, And water'd heaven with their tears

直到此刻，但丁还有余心思考他那位来历莫测的女同伴究竟该怎么办，她似乎找错了帮手，因为但丁光荣的复仇之路即将止步于蒙杜斯忠心耿耿的手下。

他躺在黑天使的手心里，口鼻都溢出鲜血，发丝也浸透。“我从没想到我们会以这种方式重逢，”但丁有气无力地说，他的敌人攥着他像一个施虐的孩子抓住了流浪猫，接下来会是什么戏码似乎不必抱有奢望。这是恶魔之间的争斗，不会有什么华丽的花环或者互相谦让点到为止，终途毋庸置疑只有死亡。

回答他的只是尼洛·安杰洛手指的合拢，见鬼，已经杀过了那么多恶魔，他可还从来不知道恶魔的皮肤能坚硬到这个地步，简直比年轻时被阎魔刀捅的那一下还要疼，他的五脏六腑挤成一团，骨骼发出清脆的响声。黑天使终于屈尊张口，却没有发出一点声音，但他能从口型和全然异化的猩红虹膜里看出来他的轻蔑。蝼蚁，叛徒，他的哥哥说，区区斯巴达的贱种安敢反抗我之强力——诸如此类的屁话，蒙杜斯透过它在向另一位斯巴达之子问好。但丁在舌尖尝到了腥甜的血，以及悔恨、不甘与屈辱，半是为自己的命运，半是为维吉尔。在黑骑士头盔破碎的那一刻，他的坚定意志与游刃有余如潮涌一般尽皆退去，几欲肝胆俱裂，而傀儡骑士敏锐地抓住了他失神瞬间的破绽。从此他再难反抗。

它并没有选择立即撕碎他，显而易见，它要将他带到蒙杜斯面前，那些渴望半魔血肉与力量的魔帝部下会很乐意向他们强大的君王展示忠心，更何况以但丁的丰富履历来看，他大概和到场的各位都有几笔不小的账要算。总而言之为了蒙杜斯的所谓“荣光”，从灵魂之上践踏敢与其为敌者，恶魔们有的是折磨的新花样。

尼洛·安杰洛带着猎物穿过高而狭长的走廊，步履沉重坚定，吊顶的灯枝折断在他的肩颈，有数不清的低等恶魔自他们身后影影绰绰地浮现，窃窃私语里满是亵渎意味。“这还真是一条捷径，”但丁说，咽下涌上喉头的又一口鲜血，“嘿维吉尔，你是怎么忍受这帮同事的？”于是他结结实实地砸在墙上，滑落在地板上痛的痉挛蜷缩。他勉力抬起头，那张俊美熟悉的庞然面孔，眼睛在昏暗的雾气中宛若两盏将熄的汽灯，比之天边血月更加死气沉沉，浑浊的瞳孔倒映着他狼狈的身影；它声音含混嘶哑，吐出龙吼一般无人听懂的字句，可但丁知道它是在警告他作为俘虏最好安静一点。

强烈的情绪再次攫住但丁的心神，正如黑骑士抓住他，带他走向魔界之门与仇敌和无从逃离的灭亡。第一次，但丁进入了魔界，他父亲的故乡与其一直所厌弃的地方，那股熟悉的臭味是他年轻时最深处的梦魇，他漫无目的地徘徊在高崖之上，眼泪、或者说雨水自脸颊滑下：维吉尔，原来恶魔也会为某个人而哭泣。蒙杜斯显然胸有成竹，藏在他兄长那副傀儡脸庞之后的操控者——卷土重来的恶魔君王和他那帮谄媚嗜虐的狗腿子，它们创造了这座堡垒以待必来的猎物上钩，又肆意将他死去的哥哥作为傀儡和工具。安杰洛随手丢下他，然后沉默而恭敬地等待主人的进一步指令，静立如一座将深深烙印在他视网膜上的山。

他能看到那些曾在他剑下哀嚎的熟人，恶魔，恶魔，还是恶魔，它们以他为轴心围上来，尖牙与利爪蠢蠢欲动，却又仿佛畏惧于他可能潜藏在身体中等待爆发的力量。长着三张女人面孔的蜘蛛摇晃着垂赘的乳房站出来，柔媚地要求陛下给予他生不如死的折磨，以及，“最好给您蠢笨但忠诚的造物们一点奖赏，”它纤长有力的节肢拨动在地上近乎昏迷的斯巴达之子。

们？“大概吧，奖赏他们被我一一痛扁了一顿，”恶魔猎人说，懒洋洋地拖长了音调，“嘶——美人，有没有人抱怨过你有点过于火辣了？”

任谁也不会想到统治魔界的君王气势恢弘至此，背后的翅翼张开如庇佑众生的天神，像一尊矗立在污秽殿堂的圣洁雕像，只不过它胸膛大开，其中空空如也而腐烂内脏的气息却浓郁无比，或许是刻意，它将叛徒留下的伤痕永久保留。蒙杜斯的三只眼睛视线扫过但丁。

“理应给他们赏赐，”它声如洪钟响彻整座大厅，口吻却柔和阴森，“我最忠心耿耿的低贱造物们立下了大功。”视线饱含恶意，犹如蛇正凝视与等待它因为毒液而逐渐失去知觉的猎物，“崔西，难道不想也来看看你的功绩吗？”

那一刻他以为看到了母亲，金发柔顺地披在肩上，面色苍白就如同她将他关进衣橱的那一天。但丁眨眨眼睛，湿漉漉地缠结在一起的眼睫上血干结成碎渣，伊娃早已死在恶魔和那座摧毁了斯巴达旧宅的大火当中，伊娃于他心中被时间凝固为扣在桌上的动人肖像，永远美丽不再受任何噩梦侵袭，永远静止。他的新伙伴在恶魔们不满的嘶叫和退让中走近他，秀眉微微蹙起，明显地惴惴不安，当注意到他的凝视时她扭过脸躲避那眼神中复杂的情绪。而蒙杜斯的愉悦还在高大殿堂内隆隆回响：“来到我的座前，崔西，你值得想要的一切。”

“尊敬的王，”崔西单膝跪地，恭敬地垂下头颅，“我什么都不需要，您的肯定就是我最高的荣誉。”

“那么，”蒙杜斯善解人意又意味深长地说，“我们或许可以先给在座的各位另一项赏赐。”

一个人可以流多少血？半魔人绝不在常识范围内，不过失血已经让他意识模糊。所见皆是正逐步靠近的恶魔，它们早已对他的柔嫩内脏和富含魔力的肉垂涎欲滴，在安杰洛走过后留下的断续血迹上忍不住哄抢，这还仅仅是飨宴上的一道小小前菜。“你们不可杀死他，”它们慷慨的君王已经下令，“因为还未到终结的时刻。”除此之外，做什么都可以。

但丁醒了过来。

他茫然地注视着穹顶，在彻底昏迷前那个下半身如蜘蛛的恶魔正要啃啮他的右腿，却在迫不及待地抓起他时被尼洛·安杰洛的大剑拦腰斩断，他的兄长……不，那个用维吉尔作为容器盛放傀儡的黑天使，它踩碎了所有被食欲与怒火冲昏头脑以至于胆敢冒犯的同类的头颅。蒙杜斯似乎截然大怒，傀儡骑士在他的滔天怒火与蓬勃魔力前毫不畏惧。一个特殊的玩偶，与之交过手的但丁确信它远比曾经的维吉尔强，几能与魔帝相抗衡——那些蒙杜斯给予的，在维吉尔被彻底打碎之后再灌注进的力量，拼凑出一个力量强横却遵循本能而行动的傀儡。也许是因为有斯巴达的前车之鉴，它对待他长子的手段过于谨慎，谨慎到给了一个傀儡不该拥有的力量。

他正身处大概可以称之为尼洛·安吉洛的寝殿的地方，四柱床的黑色帷幔拉起来，这座粗糙朴素的堡垒和孤岛上的如出一辙，只是建筑拉高、拉大。但丁依然体内魔力空空，遍体鳞伤，连动一动手指艰难。

那便是他的兄长仅存的东西了，一具强大的缺乏灵魂的空壳，他嘴角扯出一个难看的弧度。被击败、被融化、被锤炼、被锻造，他比谁都了解他的孪生兄弟，可能彻底落败前都不肯松开持刀的手。然而拼命要杀死的仇敌用难以想象的伟力将他拧成了一件不世出的杰作，哪怕囚于昏暗的魔界和灵魂的监牢中也光焰灼灼。捆着锁链的猛兽纵然对拉着另一端的主人言听计从，但总有一天会扯碎枷锁，獠牙对向发号施令的人。恶魔们畏惧它，蒙杜斯也暗暗忌惮他，多么可笑，维吉尔竟是以这样一种方式如愿以偿。

它来看他，一个它愿意为之违逆主人命令的俘虏或者猎物。尼洛·安杰洛依然披挂着铠甲——但丁有理由相信那也是他被锻造的一部分——割破指尖，暗淡浓稠如原油的液体滴落，带着珍贵的魔力帮助他愈合伤口，不过尝起来不像甘泉倒更近似他喝过的最烈的酒。“你想要什么？”只有张口但丁才意识到自己有多虚弱，声音嘶哑像是声带粘连在一起，可能当时真的有利爪朝他柔软的微微颤动的咽喉来了那么一下子，“事先说明，我可是一无所有，还欠了别人一屁股债。”

黑天使不回答。

“噢，”他想起来，“我都忘了，蒙杜斯肯定不喜欢比他话还多的人。”

他恢复了点气力。为了方便俘虏进食，尼洛·安杰洛凑得很近，那张与他相似的俊美脸庞毫无血色，宛如谁决心用一大方雪白细腻的大理石雕琢出正注视月桂树的阿波罗，英俊得不似人类却阴郁空洞。它不耐烦地低吼了一声，指责他随意乱动，一点也不乖顺。俘虏，它这么称呼他，言语混沌喑哑如困兽嘶吼。“你看起来离阿波罗又远了一点。”但丁嘶声笑了笑，评价道。

黑天使没有给他太多的血，然后又来了几次。在没有日月转换的魔界但丁的时间意识逐渐被淡化。蒙杜斯再没有任何行动了，已经无法控制傀儡的魔帝究竟是在暗自忍耐还是与尼洛·安杰洛达成了什么协议，他无从知晓；他只明白他被软禁在这个房间里，只有它时不时来看一眼，再吝啬地挤出几滴珍贵的富含魔力的血。就像伊娃讲过的童话故事，但丁苦中作乐，接着就被自己逗笑了：天底下哪有这么英俊的恶龙和这么高大的公主。他的伤口在缓慢恢复，那些宝贵的魔力并没有全被用来弥合创伤，而是分出很小的一部分一点一点积蓄起来，虽然与他体内的空洞相比，恰如水滴落入海洋。

唯一的收获可能是他知道它想要什么了。恶魔的争斗伴随着征服与被征服，败者总要献上忠诚，或者其他的什么。这样看来，他的老哥倒是在死后更像纯粹的恶魔了——他现在是它的所有物，即使蒙杜斯也不能分享，这种主从关系值得玩味，原来蒙杜斯从头至尾都还没彻底掌控它吗？ 

在但丁仍然虚弱得接近人类的时候浑身浴血的尼洛·安杰洛粗暴地捏住他，冲他低吼，身上的烦躁情绪几乎可感可触。它刚刚经历过一场宣誓主权的战斗，照例撕碎了来犯的竞争者。它早该吃掉这个半魔人的，以防再有人觊觎他，只不过脑海深处的某个东西阻止了它这么做。

孱弱渺小，还流着人类的血，斯巴达的杂种没有继续活下去的价值。尼洛·安杰洛既是对着自己不赞同的那部分灵魂辩解，也向他的俘虏嘶吼。它捏着但丁逐渐用力，却在力道将近折断骨骼的时候松手了，继而恼怒地捧起他直到他们能够互相对视。但丁干咳着抬起头，在它双眼前僵住。他知道他们体格相差巨大，却是第一次深刻地意识到在黑天使的面前他有多无助弱小，如同轻易就可碾死的蚁鼠，他能看到深红瞳孔中完整的自己，以及毫不掩饰的凌厉杀意。黑天使的拇指轻轻蹭过他，但丁选择抱住那根手指，伸出艳红的舌头舔舐其上污糟的恶魔血液。直到目前他还不愿轻易死去，有那么多的事等待着他，要让他的兄弟自禁锢中彻底解脱，还要杀了蒙杜斯；至少不是现在，为此他可以做出一些牺牲。

黑天使发出困惑的喉音，不过，它很快便明白了，它的俘虏似乎终于放下了一无是处的高傲，开始表现得像个真正驯服的奴隶。这是出乎意料令人满意的结果，它灵魂里往往唱反调的那一部分竟同样心满意足。它撕开了他的衣服。苍白细瘦的人类的躯体，尼洛·安杰洛嗤之以鼻，初见时对方那不敌它却可敬的力量已然削弱到难看的地步，他的大部分魔力都随着流失的血液被那些贪食的虫子哄抢而空，而这些天来唯一的食物来源又只有它施舍的几滴血。它突然有种冲动告诉他、讥讽他，没有力量就是这样凄惨的下场，除了屈辱地乞求强者能施予庇护，他什么也做不了。“如果你想尽情使用我的顺从，”半魔猎人低声说，手指轻划过它的掌纹，“那至少你该变小一些。”

黑天使也深以为然。

他的哥哥果真从不是做情人的最佳人选，但丁攥紧床单、嘴唇发白，无论是哪一个维吉尔都能将性爱搞得好比刑罚。安杰洛所谓的最大让步依然远比他要高大伟岸，大小相当可观的阴茎不经润滑扩张就顶着肛口紧箍的肉环慢慢插入。黑天使几乎双手便能环住他的腰，忍耐情欲的力量足以在他腰间留下红紫的淤痕。在完全楔入的那一刹那他抬起下巴，身体向后弓成一张蓄势待发的弓直到头靠在身后黑天使的胸膛上——那里没有心跳，这一事实让但丁从心底发凉——忍不住喉结滚动，一只手不自觉地护上腹部，太深又太冷，让他错觉内脏都在被挤压冰冻。他的主人难得体贴地低下头，眼神不错地凝视他的表情，而后饶有兴趣地舔去他鼻尖上的汗珠。它动起来。

但丁遽然瞪大双眼，张开口宛如在无声尖叫，他还没准备好面对滔天的疼痛和快感，四肢发软在安杰洛顶弄的时候被它的力道带着向前滑动，一定是流血了，在安杰洛与他的喘息之间夹杂着黏糊糊的液体摩擦的咕囔声，又逐渐转变为柔软的放荡的水声。如果他还魔力充足，它给予他的任何疼痛和伤口都会快速愈合，不幸的是，但丁目前的体质仅稍微优于普通人类，光是应付它可怕的恶魔老二就已经气喘吁吁、不知所措。他想起恶魔血脉还未完全觉醒的遥远的过去，那时他像个水分充盈丰厚的花骨朵，跌跌碰碰之后总忍不住泪盈眼眶，他觉得丢人但止不住地抽噎，而年幼的哥哥总是相当无奈地冷言嘲讽几句，然后小心翼翼地用手帕或者衣袖给他擦拭泪水。

人体被迫攀上情热的炙热温度染上尼洛·安杰洛冰冷坚硬的盔甲。它像是第一次感受到这种感觉，着了迷似的对着他的情绪和感受狼吞虎咽、予取予求。高潮突如其来，但丁将脸和胸膛压向床单，吞下任何可能发出的呜咽和尖叫。还不到结束的时候，不应期之下他身体瘫软酸痛，只有内里肌肉绞紧，依旧湿润紧窒，而黑天使毫不留情地、更加用力地顶进去，用上能彻底击碎他的力道。在这场交媾中它才是主导，不必在乎对方的感受，反正他本就该竭尽全力取悦它。实际上，它的从属表现得近乎失职，看在他确实有尽力的份上它心情愉悦地宽容了那些小小的不配合，没有撒娇似的呻吟，没有纠缠上来的柔软肢体。

当黏腻饱含魔力的液体开始冲刷体内的时候，但丁脸埋进织物，心中充斥着濒死的满足快乐与无法抑制的悲伤。它终于如愿把他打得粉碎，这感觉是如此似曾相识仿佛就是维吉尔曾经给予过他的，可他的兄长已经死了，只剩混沌灵魂，即便已经挣断造物者的枷锁，却仍被囚于一具空具神伟的躯壳之中。

他业已死去的兄弟的残余部分心满意足地咕哝着，嗅闻他身上未消散的情欲气息，像只吃饱喝足后难得卸下警惕与防备的猛兽。但丁抱着他的脸颊，在漫不经心地爱抚和无限温情中想：维吉尔，究竟要等多久我才能再杀你一次？

不会太遥远，他知道，他会让他解脱。他顺从地张开双腿，任由它手指插入汁水饱满的肉穴，拉扯着红肿疼痛的会阴。来源不明的光源将安杰洛的宽大身影打在他之上，遮蔽全身。“你还是那么吝啬，连个吻都不肯给我，维吉。”他只虚弱地说了一句话。但是黑天使困惑地想了想，然后将问题抛却脑后。

——它死在他的枪下，魔力的子弹洞穿额头与其后的魔力核心。人造的女恶魔只来得及将但丁被收缴的双枪偷出来，就被黑天使的大剑捅穿，黯淡金发染上人类一般鲜红的颜色，美丽冰冷如同他想象中倒在血泊之上母亲的模样。但丁将双枪收进枪套，魔力交织出深红纯黑的衣物和皮靴。他等着怒火中烧的尼洛·安杰洛找到他，不知为何在看到死亡的同类和完好无损的但丁时它面上的神情几可以用如释重负解释。但丁伸出手，向他的兄弟索取了一个拥抱。

以及它的死亡。

“砰。”他轻声说。

**Author's Note:**

> 虎，虎，光焰灼灼  
燃烧在黑夜之林，  
怎样的神手和神眼  
构造出你可畏的美健？  
在海与天多深的地方，  
燃着造你眼睛的火？  
凭什么翅膀他敢追它，  
凭什么手他敢捕捉？  
凭什么肩膀，什么技艺，  
才能拧成你的心肌？  
何等可怖的手与脚才能  
让你的心开始搏击？  
用什么锤子，什么铁链？  
在什么炉中将你的脑冶炼？  
用什么砧子？何等铁手  
敢抓那令凡人致命的物件？  
当天上的群星投下长矛，  
用泪水浸湿了天空，  
他在看着他的成果微笑？  
是造耶稣的他将你创造？  
虎，虎，光焰灼灼  
燃烧在黑夜之林，  
怎样的神手和神眼  
构造出你可畏的美健？  
——《虎》，威廉·布莱克


End file.
